13 Gedanken über das Leben
by Ne-chan1
Summary: AU! Dumbledore hat eine kleine Aufgabe für seine Schüler und Lehrer nach den Sommerferien. HBP ist bei mir nicht relevant. Slash nur angedeutet, wenn überhaupt. Eigentlich Freundschaft! Ron x Severus


Titel: 13 Gedanken über das Leben

Teil: 1/1

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: Harry Potter

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: General ?

Kommentar: So, ne kleine kurze Geschichte, die mir im Kopf rumspukt! Viel Spaß damit!

Pairing: Ron x Severus (nur angedeutet, aber überhaupt nichts Ernstes)

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins, alles J.K. Rowling. Geld bekomm ich auch nicht! sich das Ganze noch mal überleg Mist --

**13 Gedanken über das Leben**

Mit strahlenden Augen betraten Harry Potter, Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley zum ersten Mal nach den Sommerferien wieder die Große Halle und ließen sich an der großen Gryffindor-Tafel nieder. Endlich würden sie ihr letztes Jahr antreten und das bedeutete für sie ein letztes Mal die schweren Prüfungen überstehen, aber darüber dachte in diesem Moment keiner nach. Eher freuten sie sich alle auf das kleine Festessen, was sie hier in nicht all zu langer Zeit erwarten würde.

Doch jetzt ging es erstmal darum, die neuen Erstklässler in die Häuser zu sortieren und die Rede von Direktor Dumbledore über sich ergehen zu lassen. Dieses Jahr waren besonders viele Neue auf Horgwarts angekommen und mit einem seufzen ließ Ron etwas seine Gedanken treiben.

Der Sommer war recht ruhig gewesen, viel zu ruhig, wenn man bedachte, dass Voldemort die letzten Jahre Angst und Schrecken verbreitet hatte. Aber diesen Sommer war nicht ein Wort über den Dunklen Lord im Tagespropheten gefallen. Kein einziger Todesser-Angriff hat Schlagzeile gemacht und das machte die Zaubererwelt nur noch nervöser. Selbst Molly Weasley, Rons Mutter, hatte ihre Kinder und Harry, der zu Besuch war, nicht mehr ohne Aufsicht aus dem Haus gehen lassen. Das hatte natürlich die Ferien für die beiden Freunde mehr als nur etwas eingeschränkt.

Aber insgeheim stimmte er seinen Eltern zu, vorsichtig zu sein. Immer, wenn Voldemort sich ruhig verhielt, konnte man auf eine Tragödie warten. Und wenn er sich Snape so ansah, dann wusste er, dass der Dunkle Lord keine Ferien gemacht hatte.

Snape sah krank aus. Blasser als sonst und er schien Schwierigkeiten zu haben, dem Geschehen in der Halle zu folgen. Warum er überhaupt an seinem Platz saß und nicht im Krankenflügel lag, war für Ron ein Rätsel. Schließlich war Madam Pomfrey jemand, der nie einen aus ihren Fängen entließ, wenn man krank war.

Ron musste zugeben, dass er eine kleine Schwäche für den schwarzhaarigen Zaubertränkemeister hatte. Seit Snape sich im 3. Jahr zwischen Harry, Hermine, Ron und Remus als Werwolf gestellt hatte, schlug das Herz jedes Mal etwas schneller, wenn er ihn sah. Doch das dieser dunkle Held nun so krank in der Großen Halle saß, ließ Rons Gedanken dunklere Wege einschlagen.

Endlich hatte auch der letzte neue Erstklässler seinen Platz an seinem neuen Haustisch eingenommen und Dumbledore erhob sich, um sein alljährliches Wort an die Schülerschaft zu richten.

„Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen, liebe Lehrerschaft! Ich darf euch alle wieder zu einem neuen Schuljahr begrüßen und unsere Neuzugänge sogar zum ersten Mal. Wie immer weise ich alle Erstklässler darauf hin, dass der Wald auf den Gründereien von Horgwarts für alle verboten ist!

Des Weiteren habe ich eine kleine Überraschung für jeden von euch! Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, eine Aufgabe zu erstellen, die die Zusammenarbeit zwischen den Häusern aber auch zwischen den Lehrern und Schülern verbessern wird. Jeder soll seine eigenen Gedanken formulieren und zwar genau 13. 13 Gedanken über das Leben, aber die Sache hat einen Haken."

Dumbledore machte eine kleine Pause, um jeden Schüler einzeln ins Auge zu fassen. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Ihr sollt eure Gedanken nicht für euch niederschreiben…, sondern für denjenigen, den ihr auslosen werdet."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Häuser und leises Getuschel folgte. Dumbledore hob die Hand und Ruhe kehrte wieder ein.

„Jeder von euch wird einen Namen aus diesem Kelch ziehen…" – der Direktor machte eine lässige Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk und ein goldener Kelch erschien vor den Augen der Schüler – „und für denjenigen eure Gedanken formulieren. In diesem Kelch sind auch die Namen der Lehrer von Horgwarts und auch mein eigener. Falls einer auf die Idee kommen sollte, diese Aufgabe nicht ernst zu nehmen und sie mit Spott zu erfüllen gedenkt, wird 200 Punkte Abzug für sein Haus in Kauf nehmen müssen."

Harry sah Ron mit einem bequälten Blick an. 200 Punkte waren keine Kleinigkeit! Hoffentlich würden sie nicht jemanden von Slytherin ziehen… es wäre schwierig, die Punkte wieder reinzuholen.

„Und nun wollen wir mit der Auslosung beginnen! Jeder wird hier vortreten und einen Zettel aus dem Kelch ziehen. Es ist nicht gestattet, den Namen an jemanden weiterzugeben oder mit jemanden zu tauschen! Für eure Überlegungen habt ihr eine Woche Zeit. Der Kelch wird hier die Zeit über stehen bleiben, um eure Antworten aufzunehmen. Am Montagmorgen werden wir dann jedem seinen Zettel zukommen lassen."

Professor McGonagall erhob sich von ihrem Platz und rollte eine Pergamentrolle aus. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass sie nicht gerade begeistert von der Idee war und so las sie ohne jeden Elan nach Alphabet die Namen vor. Nach einer Ewigkeit hörten sie „Granger, Hermine" und Hermine erhob sich etwas nervös von ihrem Platz.

„Nur keine Panik, Hermine. Das wird alles ganz toll! Du wirst sehen…" Ron fand es immer noch erstaunlich, wie Hermine sich solche Sachen selbst zuflüsterte, wenn sie aufgeregt war. Das hatte sie nämlich auch gemacht, als sie im 1. Jahr den Sprechenden Hut hatten aufsetzten müssen. Und jetzt konnte man dieses Schauspiel vor jeder Prüfung beobachten.

Hermines Hand zitterte leicht, als sie in den Kelch griff und einen kleinen Pergamentfetzen herauszog. Einmal tief durchatmend faltete sie den Zettel auseinander und ein erleichtertes „Gott sei Dank" war zu hören. Ron schmunzelte. Offenbar hatte das Mädchen einen guten Namen gezogen.

* * *

Manchmal hasste Ron es, das sein Name mit einem W anfing. Selbst Harry hatte schon einen Namen gezogen (Sie hatten sich nicht getraut, ihn danach anzusprechen. Harry hatte nur immer wieder gesagt: „Warum ich? Wieso will alle Welt meinen Tod?" Ron vermutete, dass er Malfoy gezogen hatte.), nur er und seine Schwester saßen am Gryffindore-Tisch noch ohne da.

„Weasley, Ginerva" Na also! Wenn seine Schwester schon aufgerufen wurde, dann war er der Nächste! Gespannt beobachtete er den Gesichtausdruck von Ginny, als sie den Namen las. Ihr Gesicht versteinerte sich etwas, sonst kam aber keine Reaktion.

„Weasley, Ronald" Ron erhob sich langsam und machte seinen Weg die Sitzbänke entlang. Unsicher blieb er vor dem Kelch stehen und schluckte. Hoffentlich ein guter Name, bitte ein guter Name, oh Merlin, lass es ein guter Name sein! Nervös griff er hinein und wühlte etwas in dem Kelch. Dann zog er einen Zettel. Eilig faltete er ihn auseinander und stockte.

Professor Snape.

Er hatte Professor Snape gezogen! Sollte er sich jetzt darüber freuen oder nicht? Nachdenklich setzte er sich wieder auf seinen Platz und wurde gleich von einem „Auch Pech gehabt?" von Harry, der ihn neugierig musterte, begrüßt. Ron blickte noch einmal auf den Zettel, dann sah er seinen besten Freund an.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht."

* * *

Es waren jetzt sechs Tage vergangen und Ron hatte über seine Gedanken über das Leben nicht einmal nachgedacht. Noch immer wusste er nicht, ob er sich jetzt freuen sollte oder es doch besser war, weinend in einer Ecke zu verschwinden. Hermine hatte ihre Aufgabe schon am ersten Tag erledigt und ihre Antwort diesen Morgen in den Kelch geworfen. Selbst Harry hatte schon angefangen laut fluchend auf dem Pergament herumzukritzeln. Einmal war er sogar so aufgebracht über einen Gedanken, dass er lauthals über eine gewissen Schuldirektor geschimpft hatte und ihn immer wieder einen senilen alten Greis nannte. Das hatte ihm Nachsitzen bei Filch eingebracht, denn zu dem Zeitpunkt kam gerade McGonagall um die Ecke.

Harrys Schwierigkeiten ließen Ron jedoch etwas den Mut verlieren. Diese „Gedanken aufschreiben" waren sicher nichts Angenehmes und er sollte für Snape ehrliche Antworten liefern? Morgen war Montag! Die Zettel würden morgen verteilt werden und Ron hatte nicht einen Satz geschrieben!

Was sollte er nur tun? Er fühlte sich nicht nur unfähig seine Gedanken niederzuschreiben, nein, es war auch noch Snape, der sie lesen sollte! Oh Merlin! Ron, denk nach!

Es wäre unfair, wenn Snape der einzige ohne diesen doofen Zettel am Montag sein würde! Du kannst doch nicht so grausam sein!

* * *

Es war schon 2 Uhr nachts und Ron saß noch immer an seiner Aufgabe. Müde, aber glücklich ließ er sich in den Sessel zurücksinken. Endlich! Er war fertig! Und er war Stolz auf sich, denn er war ehrlich gewesen! Leider war es trotzdem zu spät, um seine Gedanken in den Kelch zu werfen!

Ron kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Er würde seine Antworten wohl persönlich übergeben müssen! Seltsam, diese Idee machte ihm gar keine Angst. Fast keine Angst. Snape konnte ihn ja nicht umbringen, oder? Nein, sicher nicht! Das verstieß sicherlich gegen irgendwelche Schulregeln! Bestimmt hätte es sonst schon viele Todesfälle in Zaubertränke gegeben. Na gut, er würde es persönlich übergeben.

Gähnend streckte er sich und begab sich zufrieden ins Bett.

* * *

Severus seufzte gequält auf. Heute war Montagmorgen und diese dummen „Gedankenblätter" würden verteilt werden. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, über welchen dummen Kinderkram sich diese Nervensägen den Kopf zerbrachen! Und das er sich auch noch die Mühe hatte machen müssen, seine Gedanken zu Papier zu bringen, obwohl diese Rotznasen doch sowieso nichts davon verstehen konnten, entbehrte ihm jeder Logik. Aber Albus Dumbledore hatte gesprochen und wenn der alte Mann sprach, dann hörte man genau zu und tat, wie einem geheißen wurde.

Mit der gewohnten Genauigkeit und bissigem Ausdruck hatte er seine Gedanken formuliert und noch am selben Abend in den Kelch geworfen. Wieso etwas auf die letzte Sekunde aufschieben? Er hatte besseres mit seiner Zeit vor.

Und nun hieß es am Frühstückstisch sitzen und warten. Und er hasste es auf uninteressante Dinge zu warten! Wann fing diese blöde Verteilung endlich an?

Als ob Albus seine Gedanken gelesen hätte (und wer wusste schon, ob er das nicht wirklich getan hatte), erhob sich der bärtige Zauberer von seinem Platz und räusperte sich. Langsam verstummte das Gemurmel und viele strahlende Augenpaare waren auf den Lehrertisch gerichtet.

„Meine Lieben, es ist endlich soweit! Jeder wird nun sein persönliches „Gedankenblatt" erhalten."

Mit funkelnden Augen ließ Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab über den Kelch gleiten und mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit verteilten sich Pergamentbögen in der ganzen Halle und ein lautes aufgeregtes Geschnatter nahm wieder die Halle in seine Gewalt. Eilig wurden Zettel entfaltet und gelesen. Bald war Gelächter zu hören oder es waren Nicken und Kopfgeschüttel zu sehen.

Jetzt doch etwas neugierig wartete Severus auf seinen Zettel. Ein Zettel, der nicht kam. Die Halle hatte sich schon längst wieder beruhigt und der Kelch war leer. Alle hatten einen Zettel in der Hand, alle außer Severus Snape.

Erst blickte der Schwarzhaarige verwirrt, dann wandelte es sich kurz in Enttäuschung und am Schluss sah man gar keine Regung mehr in dem Gesicht des Zaubertränkemeisters.

In einer fließenden Bewegung verließ er die Große Halle und dass er nicht merkte, dass ihm ein rothaariger Gryffindor folgte, bewies nur noch mehr, dass es ihn doch getroffen hatte.

* * *

Severus stürmte seine privaten Räume und ließ sich schwer in den nächst besten Sessel fallen. Warum ging es ihm nur so zu Herzen, dass er mal wieder übergangen wurde? Eigentlich musste er so was schon gewohnt sein! Bei Merlin, er wurde sein ganzes Leben schon übergangen! Aber es tat schon weh, dass Schüler 200 Punkte Abzug hinnahmen, nur um ihm weh zu tun. Wahrscheinlich würde derjenige schon stolz angeben, dass er den miesen bescheuerten Snape einfach so hatte auflaufen lassen.

Erschöpft schloss er die Augen und verfing sich immer mehr in dem Netz düsterer Gedanken, bis ein zögerliches Rufen an sein Ohr drang. „Professor Snape?"

Aufstöhnend rieb er sich über das Gesicht. Weasley? Was zum Teufel wollte der hier?

„Professor? Bitte! Ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen!"

Fluchend erhob sich Severus aus seinem Sessel und riss mit Schwung das Porträt auf, welches den Eingang seiner Gemächer bewachte.

* * *

Ron konnte es gar nicht glauben, dass Snape ihn nicht bemerkte, als er ihm folgte! Aber der Mann schien zu tief in seinen Gedanken verstrickt zu sein und das ließ das Gewissen in dem jungen Gryffindor nur noch lauter schreien. Er hatte den enttäuschten Blick sehr wohl bemerkt und die Scham über seine Inkompetenz hatte ihm die Röte ins Gesicht getrieben. Wieso konnte er auch nichts richtig machen?

Vorsichtig ging er um die nächste Ecke und erstarrte. Snape war weg! Einfach weg! Verdammt, er hatte nicht aufgepasst! Verzweifelt lief er den Gang auf und ab, aber nichts wies auf den Zaubertränkemeister hin. Blieb also nur noch eine Lösung.

„Professor Snape?"

Ok, es war peinlich! Aber was sollte er sonst tun?

„Professor? Bitte! Ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen!"

Er hörte Schritte! Das war gut, Snape hatte ihn gehört!

Dann geschah etwas Unerwartetes! Das Porträt vor ihm öffnete sich ohne jede Warnung und dann fühlte er nur noch einen dumpfen Schmerz. Dann war nur noch Dunkelheit.

* * *

Severus konnte es nicht glauben! Er hatte einen Schüler k.o. geschlagen! Schlimmer noch! Er hatte einen WEASLEY k.o. geschlagen! Auch, wenn er sich es nie ansehen ließ, aber Molly war manchmal beängstigender als der Dunkle Lord. Ganz besonders, wenn es um ihre Kinder ging. Vorsichtig kniete er sich neben den Bewusstlosen und beugte sich über ihn.

„Mr. Weasley?" Keine Reaktion.

"Weasley?" Vorsichtig rüttelte er den Jungen an der Schulter. Der Rotschopf stöhnte leise, blieb aber ohnmächtig.

„Hey, Ron?" Ha, das wirkte! Zwei tiefblaue Augen öffneten sich vorsichtig. „Professor?"

* * *

Merlin, was war passiert? Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als ob Goyle ihn immer wieder gegen die Wand geschlagen hätte! (Und mit diesem Gefühl kannte er sich leider sehr gut aus.) Doch als er die Augen öffnete sah er nicht den geistlosen Gesichtsausdruck von Malfoys Leibwächter sondern eines ganz bestimmten Meister der Zaubertränke, Lehrer in Horgwarts, Todesser und Spion für den Orden des Phönix.

Und nebenbei hatte er wirklich verdammt schöne Augen. Oooookay, der Schlag hatte ihn scheinbar härter getroffen, als gedacht.

Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und eine Hand flog automatisch zu der großen Beule an der Stirn. Autsch, das würde etwas länger zum heilen brauchen. Vielleicht sollte er später doch Pomfrey aufsuchen.

Als er aufstehen wollte, reichte Snape ihm eine Hand und zog ihn auf die Füße.

„Kommen Sie schon rein!" Wow, er durfte tatsächlich in die privaten Räume von Snape? Da sagte er doch nicht nein.

* * *

Leise vor sich hin murmelnd schob er den noch etwas benommenen Gryffindor in sein Wohnzimmer und setzte ihn auf das Sofa. Dann verschwand er kurz im Bad. Er bewahrte seine Erste Hilfe-Tränke in dem kleinen Schränkchen hinter dem Spiegel auf und irgendwas gegen Kopfschmerzen musste doch auch da drin vergraben sein. Ah, da war es ja.

„Gegen Ihre Kopfschmerzen." Grob drückte er Weasley die Phiole in die Hand und sah dem Jungen genau zu, wie dieser das Fläschchen leerte. Endlich kehrte etwas Farbe in das sommersprossige Gesicht zurück und leise ließ er sich in wieder in den Sessel sinken, den er auch am Anfang in beschlag genommen hatte.

„Was wollte Sie also von mir, Mr. Weasley? Und beeilen Sie sich gefälligst. Der Unterricht beginnt bald."

Blinzelnd runzelte Ronald die Stirn und schon sprang er auf. „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, Professor!"

Ach, sieh einer an. „Und wofür?"

Jetzt schluckte der Junge und griff nervös in eine Tasche seines Umhangs. Ein Zettel kam etwas zerknickt zum Vorschein. „Ich war mal wieder zu langsam und habe es nicht bis zum Abgabetermin geschafft, deshalb wollte ich ihn persönlich vorbei bringen. Leider habe ich total verschlafen und konnte das nicht vor dem Frühstück machen."

Zittrige Hände streckten ihm den Zettel entgegen und vorsichtig griff Severus zu. Er wurde also doch nicht vergessen. Er war nur wieder mal Opfer von Ronald Weasleys Unpünktlichkeit! Welch Freude… Prüfend lugte er auf die erste Zeile:

_13 Gedanken über das Leben von Ronald Bilius Weasley für Professor S. Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke_

Überrascht zog er die Augenbrauen hoch. Seinen offiziellen Titel benutzte eigentlich so gut wie keiner. Und den vollständigen Namen von dem Gryffindor hatte er auch nicht erwartet. Die Sache sollte eigentlich anonym ablaufen. Na gut, das hatte sich ja sowieso erledigt.

„Ich habe versucht ordentlich zu schreiben, doch die Feder ist noch aus Percys Schulzeit und mir wollte keiner seine leihen. Ich hoffe, es geht trotzdem."

Severus starrte Weasley wortlos an. Die Feder musste schon dreimal abgeschrieben sein! Kein Wunder, dass er keine einzige Arbeit von dem Jungen in einer ordentlichen oder lesbaren Form erhielt! Noch einmal ließ er seine Augen über den Zettel schweifen. Ja, er schien sich tatsächlich Mühe gegeben zu haben, denn er konnte es einigermaßen entziffern.

„Es wird gehen, Mr. Weasley." Der Rotschopf nickte und machte seinen Weg zur Tür. „Ich muss noch meine Tasche holen, Professor. Für den Unterricht." Severus nickte nur.

Als das Porträt sich geschlossen hatte, lehnte er sich in den Sessel zurück und machte sich auf die Gedanken eines Teenagers gefasst.

_13 Gedanken über das Leben von Ronald Bilius Weasley für Professor S. Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke, _las er noch mal.

_1._

_Ich liebe dich nicht für das, was du bist, sondern für das, was ich bin, wenn ich mit dir bin._

Unsicher, ob er diesen Satz richtig verstanden hatte, las er ihn noch mal. Schrieb dieser Junge tatsächlich, dass er ihn liebte? Nein, jetzt steigere dich da nicht rein, Severus. Es gab so viele Arten von Liebe, der Junge konnte alles Mögliche meinen.

_2._

_Keiner verdient deine Tränen und wer sie verdient, wird dich sicher nicht zum Weinen bringen._

Ja, das war gut! Das sollte er doch mal glatt an jeden/e Ex schicken, der/die sich noch in seinem Notizbuch befanden.

_3._

_Wenn dich jemand nicht so liebt, wie du es wünschst, dann bedeutet das nicht, dass er dich nicht über alles liebt._

_4._

_Ein wahrer Freund ist der, der dich an der Hand hält und am Herzen berührt._

Albus. Ein Lächeln entfleuchte dem Zaubertränkemeister.

_5._

_Der schlimmste Weg zu fühlen, dass dir jemand fehlt, ist, wenn du an seiner Seite stehst und erkennen musst, dass er dir niemals gehören wird._

_6._

_Höre niemals auf zu lächeln, auch wenn du traurig bist, denn es könnte sich jemand in dein Lächeln verlieben._

Oh, daran zweifelte Severus.

_7._

_Für die Welt bist du vielleicht niemand, aber für manche bist du die Welt._

_8._

_Verliere deine Zeit nicht mit jemand, der nicht zu dir steht._

Also war sein ganzes Leben eine reine Zeitverschwendung. Jedenfalls nach dem jüngsten Weasleysproß.

_9._

_Vielleicht sieht es dein Lebensweg vor, dass du viele schlechte Menschen kennen lernen musst, ehe du den wahren Freund triffst, damit du dann dankbar sein kannst, wenn du ihn getroffen hast._

Schlechte Menschen… Lucius, Voldemort, sein Eltern, Black, Potter, alle Todesser…

_10._

_Weine nicht, wenn etwas vorbei ist, sondern freu dich darüber, dass du es erleben konntest._

_11._

_Es wird immer eine Person geben, die dich kritisiert, aber bewahre Vertrauen, vor allem jenen gegenüber, die dir ihr Vertrauen zweimal schenkten._

Oh, das waren wenige. Und ja, Molly und Arthur waren zwei davon. Auch, wenn er das lieber für sich behielt.

_12._

_Werde ein besserer Mensch und sorge dafür, dich selbst zu erkennen, ehe du jemand kennen lernst, von dem du erwartest, dass er dich richtig erkennt._

_13._

_Irre nicht suchend herum. Die schönsten Dinge ergeben sich dann, wenn du sie am wenigsten erwartest._

„Das haben Sie eben bewiesen, Mr. Weasley. Ich werde Albus davon abhalten, die 200 Punkte abzuziehen. Sie haben sich nämlich wirklich Mühe gegeben."

Lächelnd drehte er das Blatt in den Händen und stoppte überrascht, als er auf der Rückseite noch mehr stehen sah.

_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape!_

_Könnte ich einen Regenbogen einfangen, würde ich es tun. Nur für Sie, um seine Schönheit mit Ihnen zu teilen._

_An den Tagen, wenn Sie sich einsam fühlen, könnte ich einen Berg bauen, der nur Ihr eigener wäre. Ein Ort der Aufrichtigkeit, ein Ort, um allein zu sein._

_Könnte ich Ihre Nöte in den Händen halten, würde ich sie im Meer versenken._

_Doch all diese Dinge sind für mich unmöglich. Ich kann keinen Berg bauen oder einen Regenbogen einfangen. Doch lassen Sie mich das sein, was ich am besten kann:_

_ein Freund, der immer da ist._

_Ronald Bilius Weasley

* * *

_

Ron war nervös. Nein, er war nicht nervös, er war vollkommen am Boden zerstört und mit den Nerven runter. Wieso hatte er nur diesen blöden Brief dazu geschrieben? Snape würde doch nur über ihn lachen! Und jetzt auch noch Zaubertränke zu haben war das Schlimmste für ihn im Augenblick.

Sie wurden informiert, dass Snape etwas später zur Stunde kommen würde und hatten Schreibarbeiten aufbekommen. Seinen Text konnte man mal wieder kaum lesen. Diese Feder war das Schrecklichste, was ihm jemals widerfahren war. Hermine konnte ihre Feder nicht entbehren und Harry schrieb selbst schon auf einer völlig abgenutzten herum. Trotzdem bestand immer noch ein Unterschied. Harry konnte sich am Samstag in Hogsmeade eine neue kaufen. Ron konnte das nicht. Das Geld war in letzter Zeit sogar noch knapper als sonst.

Schwungvoll wurde die Tür zum Klassenraum aufgerissen und endlich betrat Snape den Unterricht. Vorsichtig verfolgte Ron aus den Augenwinkeln den Gang des Mannes bis zum Pult und erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf ein teuer aussehendes Holzkästchen. Doch es verschwand schnell in einer Schublade und es kehrte wieder Ruhe ein. So verging also die ganze Stunde mit den Schreibarbeiten, die am Ende sowieso keiner mehr lesen konnte.

* * *

Die Klingel ließ alle Schüler wie auf Kommando aufspringen und ihre Sachen zusammenpacken. Severus ließ es diesmal geschehen. Er wollte die Gören schnell aus dem Zimmer haben. Alle, bis auf einen.

„Mr. Weasley, bitte bleiben Sie noch." Bald stand der Rotschopf allein vor seinem Pult. Er war nervös, das konnte Severus sofort feststellen.

„Mr. Weasley, ich wollte mit Ihnen über Ihren Zettel sprechen, den Sie mir heute morgen überreicht haben. Ich muss zugeben, dass Sie sich wirklich Mühe gegeben haben. Ich war tatsächlich beeindruckt von Ihrer Offenheit und Ehrlichkeit. Das hatte ich nicht erwartet."

Hier stoppte Severus kurz. Die nächsten Sätze würden zeigen, ob der Junge sein Angebot der Freundschaft ehrlich gemeint hatte.

„Was mich aber wirklich erstaunt hat, war der kleine Brief auf der Rückseite. Sie bieten mir Ihre Freundschaft an, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron holte tief Luft und nickte. Dann besann er sich und sagte leise: „Ich würde niemals so ein Angebot machen, wenn ich es nicht ernst meinen würde, Sir. Die Freundschaft eines Weasleys ist für immer. Auch, wenn Streit zwischen uns kommen sollte, würde ich am Ende immer zu meinem Freund stehen."

Severus blickte dem Jungen tief in die Augen und seufzte. „Sie meinen das ernst." Langsam beugte er sich nach vorne. „Ich muss Sie warnen. Ich kann selbst Dumbledore an seine Grenzen treiben und bin auch sonst nicht gerade eine Person, mit der man leicht zu Recht kommt."

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf das junge Gesicht seines Gegenübers. „Keine Sorge, mich wird man nicht so leicht wieder los."

Auch Severus musste lächeln. „Ja, das befürchte ich auch." Dann öffnete er seine Schreibtischschublade und holte das Holzkästchen wieder hervor. Schweigend schob er es über den Tisch, zu dem jungen Weasley hin. Verwirrte blickte der ihn an.

„In meiner Familie ist es üblich, einem neuen Freund etwas zu schenken. Mach schon auf."

Etwas unsicher kam Ron einen Schritt näher und öffnete das glänzende Kästchen langsam und bedächtig. Es war ein wahres Vergnügen zu sehen, wie die Kinnlade herunterfiel.

* * *

Ron konnte es noch gar nicht fassen. Snape nahm seine Freundschaft wirklich an! Und jetzt auch noch dieses Geschenk! In seinen zittrigen Fingern hielt er die schönste Schreibfeder, die er je gesehen hatte. Sie schimmerte im Licht golden und bronzen und damit seine Finger nicht abrutschten, war eine goldene Halterung angebracht, die mit den schönsten Gravuren versehen war. Diese Feder war mehr wert als der ganze Fuchsbau!

„Das kann ich nicht annehmen, Sir." Vorsichtig legte er die Feder zurück in die Schachtel und schluckte. Das war zu teuer für ein Freundschaftsgeschenk. Das würde er nie zurückgeben können.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Du kannst es nicht ablehnen, Ron. Es wäre eine Beleidigung."

Ron biss sich auf die Unterlippe und strich vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen über die zarte Feder. „Ich bin nicht so gut in Geschenke annehmen, Professor. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn ich es nicht irgendwie zurückgeben kann." Er holte tief Luft und löste seine Kette mit der kleinen Münze als Anhänger von seinem Hals. Sie war etwas Besonderes für ihn. Das einzige wertvolle Stück in seinem Besitz.

„Ich nehme Ihr Geschenk an, wenn Sie meines annehmen. Diese Münze ist schon seit über 200 Jahren im Familienbesitz und mein Urgroßvater hat sie mir vererbt. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie wirklich was wert ist, aber für mich hat war sie immer das Wertvollste was ich je hatte." Ruhig hielt er die Kette dem Tränkemeister hin und wartete.

Sprachlos betrachtete Severus die Münze vor sich und nahm sie vorsichtig in die Hand. Sie war wirklich alt und bestimmt etwas Wert, aber dieser materielle Wert war gering im Vergleich mit dem emotionalen. Mit so etwas hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Bist du dir da ganz sicher?" Ron lächelte nur und nickte. Erst als Severus sich die Halskette umgelegt hatte, ergriff der Junge die Holzschachtel mit der Feder und der Zaubertranklehrer wusste sofort, dass es richtig gewesen war, die Freundschaft des Jungen und das Geschenk anzunehmen.

Leise machte Ron sich auf den Weg zur Tür und blieb im Rahmen noch einmal stehen. „Ich danke Ihnen für das schöne Geschenk, Professor."

Severus lächelte. „Ich danke dir, Ron. Und jetzt, wo wir Freunde sind, solltest du mich duzen und Severus nennen. Jedenfalls, wenn wir allein sind."

Die blauen Augen des Rotschopfs leuchteten auf.

„Ich danke dir, Severus." Und schon war Ron auf den Weg zur nächsten Klasse.

Ende

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Hallo! Hier ne kleine Kurzgeschichte von mir. Eigentlich recht langweilig, aber ich fand es süß. Alles, was Ron auf seinen „Gedankenzettel" geschrieben hat, waren nette kleine Sprüche, deren Quelle mir völlig unbekannt sind. Also nicht von mir. Aber sie waren der Grund, für diese Idee.

Bitte gebt einen kleinen Kommentar ab! Würde mich echt freuen!

So, ich werde jetzt auch ma wieder zu den anderen Storys zurückkehren!

Ich sage: Tschö und bye bye!

Ne-chan


End file.
